The mobile internet, which refers to accessing network based services via mobile devices such as a mobile phone, may provide a wide variety of services. The services may be related to a user's property and privacy.
Typically, to perform operations associated with network services via mobile devices, the user's identity is verified through a mobile phone verification code. The process may include the user sending a request for a predetermined operation to a server via the mobile phone. The server may cause the mobile phone to display a verification interface. Meanwhile, the server may send a six-bit dynamic authorization code to the binding mobile phone of the user. The user may input the six-bit dynamic authorization code received by the mobile phone into the verification interface displayed on the mobile phone, and submit the code to the server. The server, after it detect that the six-bit dynamic authorization code is correct, may authorize the mobile phone of the user to perform the predetermined operation.